Playing with items
by Twin Cats
Summary: This takes place during SSBB. Diddy is left to do whatever he wants in the mansion while the others are away. But when he finds a fellow Smasher all alone, the monkey couldn't help but wonder if he wants to Brawl with him.


**Hey, look...another One shot.**

**As you can guess, Diddy is the main character of this...and just to be clear, this takes place during Brawl (meaning you won't hear anything about Rosalina, Megaman, etc.)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Another day, another brawl...

Everyone in the Smash Mansion had left to fight in tournaments...Well, almost...The Melee rejects, however, left to buy food, since someone always raided the fridge at night. Which left Diddy Kong to be by himself.

It wasn't that Diddy hated the tourney matches, but the people who chooses who gets to be in can be...harsh, there was a time where they chose Fox and only Fox...they even made it so he only fought in Final Destination, the most boring stage in Brawl, and of course, Diddy couldn't understand why, but more or less, he was happy he wasn't chosen to be in the tournaments.

He came into the gym, he saw Meta Knight beating up the Sandbag with his sword. If memory served, Meta Knight was hardly ever chosen to be in the Tourney. Though the Dreamlander hardly displayed emotion, Diddy couldn't help but feel sorry for Meta Knight. The little monkey came up to Meta Knight, his hands were behind his back.

"Hey, Meta Knight, what're you doing?"

"I'm practicing!"

"For what? Everyone else left."

"I know that," Meta Knight grumbled, "I'm just practicing for the Special Brawl."

Diddy frowned, Meta Knight was by himself, he had nobody to play with. If Donkey were to find Diddy all alone, the big ape would always try to make him happy. Same thing would always happen Diddy was with Fox, and sometimes Toon Link (when they're not bickering). Maybe Diddy could return the favor to a fellow newcomer.

"So, why don't they let you in the tournaments?" Diddy asked.

"They say that I'm broken," Meta Knight said as he stopped beating the Sand Bag, "They say that I make it easy for players to win. Because of this, players ban me."

"Oh..." There was a hint of sadness in Diddy's voice, "Well, maybe we could have a Free for All?"

"A free for all? Please, tell me more."

Glad that he gained Meta Knight's attention, the monkey began to think.

"It'll be three stocks for each of us, whoever gets knocked out three times, loses."

"But what if you do lose?"

"I don't care, As long as it keeps us busy, then I'm fine with it."

"I see you're not too different from your uncle," Meta Knight said, "All right, I accept."

"But before we do anything, how do you feel about items?"

"I'm sure there's plenty of them for us to use." Meta Knight said, Diddy nodded. "I'm just gonna check the storage rooms, just in case."

* * *

Upstairs, the two Smashers were at the door that lead to the storage room.

"I'm sure that we have enough items," Meta Knight said.

"I know, I just wanna ma- WHAA!" As Diddy opened the door, he was bombarded with Warp Stars, Mr. Saturns, Mushrooms, and many other items. The only thing you could see that was left of Diddy was his tail.

"Are you all right?" Meta Knight asked. Diddy peaked his head out of the mountain of items, he looked shocked. "Look at all this? How did this happen?"

"I should have mentioned that the players hate using items in tournaments."

"Oh yeah," Diddy sighed, "Now I'm really glad that I'm not at one of those stupid tournaments! On the bright side, we can keep all the items to ourselves!"

Meta Knight couldn't help but feel amused. For a child, Diddy was certainly full of energy, it was probably one of the things that made Diddy different from his uncle.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Diddy asked.

"How about we just let the teleporters choose for us?" Meta Knight asked. Diddy smiled, "Sure, it'll make things more fun!"

* * *

The two Smashers ended up in Warioware Inc., The stage displayed a chalkboard-like background with a pig face.

"Now, then," Meta Knight raised his sword, "May the best Smasher win!"

Diddy grabbed a nearby bat and tapped it against Meta Knight's sword, both of them ran to their respectful sides.

_"3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_GO!"_

Meta Knight made the first move, he moved through the air like a drill. Diddy jumped out-of-the-way, throwing a banana peel on to the stage. However, Meta Knight was spinning like a tornado, he was about to hit Diddy with his sword, Galaxia.

**TAUNT!**

Suddenly, the background changed into a strange fellow with a clown nose and a blue afro. Both Smashers couldn't keep fighting, just yet. Diddy took off his hat and tossed it into the air, letting the cap fall back on to his head. Meta Knight, however pulled out Galaxia, he said in a dark tone "Fight me!"

As the background returned to normal, The Smashers were back to fighting. A bumper fell on to the Stage. Meta Knight grabbed it quickly and threw it at Diddy, the monkey was blasted off-screen.

Diddy came back on the stage, he was down to two stocks, left. He pulled out his popguns, aiming at Meta Knight.

**DON'T MOVE!**

Suddenly, the background changed, there was a statue, sitting there. Meta Knight randomly tripped, trying to stand still. Diddy just stood there, holding his popguns.

Again, the background turned back to normal, Meta Knight spotted a wandering Mr. Saturn and threw it at Diddy, the monkey fell backwards, holding the Mr. Saturn on his lap.

"I thought you were here to fight me, not sit there like a baby!" Meta Knight taunted, Diddy looked up and smiled, there was a Smash Ball floating above them.

"That's fine, you can keep Mr. Saturn!" Diddy yelled, throwing Mr. Saturn at Meta Knight, Diddy prepared his jet pack and tackled the Smash Ball.

The Smash Ball shattered, giving Diddy the energy he could use to give him the Final Smash. He pulled out his popguns, prepared his jet pack, and began to fly, shooting blindly at the stage.

Meta Knight began to slash at the peanuts coming down at him. However, once he was exposed, Diddy shot the Dreamlander, sending him off screen. Afterwards, Diddy fell onto his back, both Smashers were now at two stocks, each.

"That was impressive," Meta Knight said, coming back onto the stage, "But you have yet to defeat me!"

"Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Diddy yelled.

**POP IT!**

The stage transformed, again. This time, it was a yellow background with three poppers in the air. Before Diddy had time to act, Meta Knight popped the poppers, the background changed to a picture of a wedding.

The stage transformed again. However, Meta Knight was now invincible, as though he was hit by a Starman. The Dreamlander disappeared from view, confusing Diddy. The monkey was soon struck on his back, he was sent flying into the background.

Meta Knight's invincibility wore off, he watched as Diddy came back on to the stage, the monkey was down to one stock left.

Meta Knight grabbed an assistant trophy, he tossed it into the air. However, Mr. Resetti came out, enraged.

"SCOTT, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO-" Resetti paused as he realized he wasn't in the Animal Village...instead, he was in WarioWare.

"Oh, it's you clowns, using me as an assistant trophy again, I see."

While Meta Knight was distracted, Diddy spotted a Pokeball on one of the platforms. He grabbed it, throwing it at Resetti.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT, YOU DIRTY APE!" Mr. Resetti yeled in a fit of rage.

Upon impact, a Latias came out of the Pokeball. Diddy smiled as his favorite Pokémon began to attack Meta Knight.

"Get 'im, girl!" Diddy cheered. He finally grabbed his popguns, shot at Meta Knight. Latias tackled him, sending the Dreamlander flying off the stage.

"All right, I'm outta here!" Resetti said as he disappeared. At the same time, Latias was gone from the stage.

Meta Knight returned, he dropped in front of Diddy. "You seem to be much stronger than you look."

"Yeah? So is Jigglypuff!"

Another Smash Ball was hovering above the Smashers' heads, Diddy began to attack it, using his tail like a whip. However, Meta Knight delivered the last blow, he disappeared from the stage.

Diddy could only stand there, it was too dark to see anything. Moments later, Diddy felt a sharp pain in his back, he flew off the stage, he was out of stocks.

_"GAME!"_

Diddy returned to the stage. However, he was turned into a trophy, as that would often happen to any Smasher who loses.

Meta Knight tapped the trophy's base, turning Diddy back to normal. The monkey groaned in pain.

"I must admit, that was a nice experience," He offered to shake Diddy's hand, "shall we do it again, sometime?"

Diddy smiled, he shook Meta Knight's hand, nodding, "Sure, just let me know, ahead of time. Maybe next time, I could even have DK with me."

"That, I'll have to see," Meta Knight said, happily.

* * *

After the match, Meta Knight had gone back to training at the gym. As for Diddy, he was in the living room, sleeping on the couch, the brim of his hat was over his eyes.

The Melee Smashers came back from their shopping. Young Link and Pichu ran off to the garden.

"We're back, everyone!" Roy said, holding a bag of groceries.

"Roy...? I don't think anybody heard you..." Mewtwo said as it placed a paw on Roy's shoulder. Shortly after, the Brawlers came into the mansion, moaning from pain.

"My everything hurts," Link complained as he fell on his face. Mario and Luigi fell down, afterwards.

Diddy woke up from his nap, he came into the lobby and saw that almost every Smasher was in pain. He could see Ike limping, Sonic was crawling, and Red was seen carrying Squirtle while Charizard carried Ivysaur.

Donkey walked by, limping. His hands were bruised.

"What happened?" Diddy asked.

"Brutal stuff," Donkey replied, "Just be glad you didn't have to stick around with us, today!"

"I'M DYING!" Fox said as he over dramatically dropped to the floor with Link and the Mario Brothers. Diddy wasn't too sure what to do, now. Hopefully, Master Hand would be kind enough to let the Smashers take the day off. No more harsh tournaments, no more bumps and bruises, just a day for them to relax.

_Looks like Meta Knight and I were lucky...though Knowing Meta Knight, he would probably be fine compared to anyone else. After all, he's a great Smasher._

* * *

**So...Sorry if there are any mistakes or if something is wrong. Keep in mind that I haven't played every Franchise in SSB.**

**Anyway...**

*** The statement about Fox and the Items falling on Diddy are a reference to a popular meme. "No items, Fox only, Final Destination"**

**** I'm sure you guys know this, already, but for those of you who don't, Mr. Resetti was referring to the Villager (who I've named "Scott in my fanfics)**

***** I always imagined Diddy would like Latias/Latios (Mainly Latias due to her color scheme)**

**Anyway, I'm one of those people who like playing on gimmicky stages and plays with the items on. I don't have a problem if you don't want items, but to me, it's a lot of fun.**

**So...before this turns into a Rant, I'll ask you guys to have a nice day.**


End file.
